This grant application will assess the current mental health status and needs of older American Indians. Three major objectives have been identified including: (1) to identify variables which contribute to or impact upon the mental health of American Indians in their aging years; (2) to develop research instruments and interveiw older urban and reservation American Indian people assessing their current adjustment and involvement; and (3) to develop workshop and curriculum materials to present the findings of this research. Tribal leaders, professional, and paraprofessional perople working with American Indian elderly will be involved in all phases of this project.